Morgan Hospital and Medical Center (MHMC) proposes to become the first small independent hospital in Indiana to collaborate with the Indiana Health Information Exchange (IHIE) to electronically share clinical information with other hospitals and physicians/health providers in the county, region, and state. MHMC proposes thereby to extend the benefits of a sophisticated, innovative urban system (in nearby Indianapolis/Marion County) to a small rural area (Morgan Country) where the substantial movement of patients within and across county line impeded optimal health care delivery. IHIE will "wire" health care by creating a common, secure infrastructure that will enhance communication and information-sharing among providers. While respecting patient privacy, it will also allow providers to have access for treatment purposes to patient information housed in participating hospitals through a broad clinical database managed by the Regenstrief Institute on the campus of the Indiana University School of Medicine. IHIE is beginning with a clinical messaging system that will provide participating hospitals and physicians with a history of radiology reports, EKG reports, ADT face sheet information, transcription and lab results with software (Docs4Docs) developed by the Regenstrief Institute. The project will be overseen by a steering committee that includes representatives from each project partner and the evaluation team. MHMC and IHIE will work with an evaluation team led by the Indiana University School of Informatics to assess the effectiveness of the collaborative HIT system in improving workflow, timeliness and completeness of information, patient safety, continuity of care, and health outcomes for patients of Morgan County.